Last Man Standing
by emerald dazzle
Summary: Alvin and Simon have come into a stange inheritance. They are now more than boyfriends, they are mates. but, they soon find out that Simon will have to fight off other dominants to keep Alvin. There is one he can't fight though, Zach, he and Alvins bestfriend. what is he going to have to do, to be the last man standing?
1. Unresolved

Paste

**Chapter 1: Unresolved**

**A/N: hello my little ducklings! I've finally decided to start my first chapter story. This will be an Avlon fic (not brotherly so if you're not into that kind of stuff, I apologise) and I'm just going to explain some things that might help you understand the story a bit more clearly. **

**They are humans in this fic. They still have the same personalities and such but I felt that it would just be too complicated and very strange to write them as chipmunks. I've cut out Brittany and Jeannette from the story so they are only mentioned and they do not play a part in this. I'd like to mention that I've just taken the characters from Alvin and the chipmunks (I love them to bits), not the story (well not the whole story) so they'll be little facts and things that don't go with the movies that I've made up. **

**I'm planning on having a couple of songs in this so I'll let you know at the beginning or end of a chapter what they are, I think it would really help get you in the vibe of things if you downloaded and listened to them. I think that's about it! Sorry for any mistakes, constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated! And if you have any questions please feel free to ask by comment or PM. Hope you like it xXx **

It was quite simple actually, the angrier they made each other, the closer they became. Fighting back then was a means to get to know each other better, in a twisted kind of way. Fighting now though, was just part of their daily routine.

Alvin and Simon, Simon and Alvin. So different you wouldn't in a million years thinks they could work, but somehow, they did. Their rough time back then, seemed to be the spark that ignited the fire.

Day after day they would fight and insult each other until both Dave and Theo had gotten the impression that they fully hated each other. It was Theo who unknowingly brought them closer again. It had been another day, full of shouting and violence on Alvin and Simons part. Theo as usual was stuck in the middle.

_They should know by now that I'm not going to take sides. _Theo thought. He hated them fighting but he figured it was much better now become their anger wasn't really anger, it was passion. He also knew how they felt about each other, heck even _Dave_ had an inkling about their feelings. And if he really looked closely Theo could see that Alvin and Simon knew too, they were both just too scared and in too much denial to admit it.

What they were fighting about, he doubted if they themselves knew. All he picked up was that Simon had started it and Alvin was determined to finish it. After almost half an hour of listening to their bickering, he picked up his phone and wallet then advanced towards the door, looking back to see if any of them would notice. No such luck. With a heavy and long suffering sigh he ambled down the driveway, texting Eleanor to meet him at The Wobble; an amazing new bakery that had just opened up. It was like a dream come true, from the moment he turned 16 he would be able to work there.

Without a wisp of caution he bounded across the road, thoughts of the bakery having cheered him up. It was a quiet day, hardly any cars around. A few people walking their dogs here and there, couples canoodling in the park and annoyed mothers dragging their crying children along with looks of great suffering on their faces. He walked down a small steep slope and headed in the direction of the bridge. It was a tiny remote little thing that hardly anybody used anymore. It was a cosy place to have a picnic under or just sit and look at the stars from at night. Theo adored it. The water under it was a bit on the murky side but not brown so it was still fine.

He usually walked past it as a shortcut to the bakery but today, something stopped him from carrying on. He heard crying, no, wailing would be a better description. It was on its own the saddest and most mournful wail he had ever heard. It was filled with need, a need to be loved maybe? It was also filled with hopelessness, the owner of the cry had given up .

Very troubled by what he heard, Theo took into action and sprinted for the bridge. Upon arrival he looked around and saw a pair of eyes in the far corners on the area. They were in the place under the bridge where the banks on the small river finished and there was enough land for a tall man to lay quite comfortably without being disturbed by the water. There lay a young lady, probably in her early 20's. She was rolled up in a defensive ball and her eyes, large and dull stared at Theo unblinkingly.

'Umm, hello… my name is Theodore.' Theo uttered, realising a moment later she couldn't have cared less if he turned out to be the queen of England in disguise.

'Are you alright?' Theo tried again. 'You don't look very happy here in the dark all alone. I'll tell you what, why don't I come over there and sit with you! Do you think we could both fit? I'm pretty sure we can, I may be a bit chubby but you hardly take up any space! So what are you doing here? Um… do you have a name or like a nickname? No? How about I get you one, a nickname I mean I presume you already have a name right? Yeah it would quite weird if you didn't.' Theo babbled on, completely oblivious to the womans unflinching stare and complete silence. He leapt across the river to the other side which, considering the smallness of the river, it was hardly anything to be proud of.

He took a good look at the woman. She had reddish hair and pale brown eyes. She was pretty but her expressionless eyes and unmoving facial expressions made her look more like a mannequin than a woman.

'So… err, is there a certain reason that you're here?' Theo asked.

'Yes,' the woman breathed. Her response caught Theo by surprise; he hadn't actually expected her to answer him. Only then did he notice a shining glint of metal… a gun. Horrified, Theodore abruptly stood up, his gaze fixed on it.

'Go away; I don't want anyone to be blamed for my death. Just leave me to go in peace.' The woman whispered. She uncurled from her position and heaved herself onto her knees. 'I don't want to be in this world anymore.' She sighed talking more to herself than she was to Theo who stood frozen. 'I've lost my other half, I've lost my child, I've lost my job… I've lost everything. I don't see how it could get any worse than this, but you know what the funny thing is? I'm still too chicken to do it. I grew up in a family where I learnt all about suicide and how it affected your going to heaven and I really thought I could still go along with it. Yet here I am, hours later and I still haven't done it.

Theodore was at a complete loss for words. All he did was kneel down next to the lady and take the hand that wasn't holding the gun into his. 'No situation is ever hopeless.' Was all Theo needed to say. He saw in the lady's eyes that she understood. She really didn't want to end her life, she still had hope and he could see it in her eyes. She was just so upset and everything seemed to be spiralling out of control so fast she couldn't cope. Overwhelmed, her eyes filled with tears, not the first either by the look of her itchy red eyes. She nodded and handed the gun over to Theo.

BANG!

The bullet pierced into Theos arm and with a silent cry for help he crumpled to the ground eyes wide with fear and pain.

'THEODORE! THEODORE!' the lady cried. She removed her shirt and wrapped it tightly around his arm all the while wiping the tears that were blurring her vision. She dug through his pockets and found his phone. 'Your family, what's the name of someone in your family?' she sobbed.

Theo looked at her through unfocused eyes he barely had time to utter the name before he fell into unconsciousness. 'Ava.' The woman sniffed. 'My name is Ava.' Frantically Ava searched the name and called it.

'Hello? Theo? Are you there?' Eleanor giggled.

'Eleanor? Theo is dangerously hurt. He's under the Crockney bridge with me. P-please come quickly and call an ambulance, hurry!' Ava sobbed unable to continue because her throat was closed up from her tears.

' What? Is he alright? What's going on! Theo! I'll be right there!' and with that she hung up.

All Ava could do now was wait, and wait she did.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Eleanor rushed over to the chipmunks house. Knocking on the door, she heard Alvin scream at Simon to get it. After much impatient waiting she eventually just stormed in and almost slapped both of them silly.

'If it means anything to you, your little brother is HURT!' she yelled, her voice getting more shrill by the word. 'He's under the bridge and if you two would stop fighting long enough for us to actually get some help I would appreciate it.' She knew she was being rude but all she could think about was her poor little Theo weak and helpless, probably unconscious. 'You guys can continue with your little whatever later, Simon you need to call an ambulance, we need to get to the bridge.

'What? Are you sure? How do you know?!' Simon said calmly.

'I'll explain on the way! For the love of peace can we just go now?!' Ellie choked out. Simon seemed to sense the desperation of the matter and quickly rushed upstairs to get his phone and first aid kit in case it would be needed.

Alvin on the other just sat in the corner and only looked up when Simon had gone upstairs. 'I'll drive us there.' He mumbled, clearly worried about Theo but looked like he had much more on his mind. Ellie stood there waiting for Simon and as she did she began observing Alvins behaviour, it was as if he was upset by something. Not angry upset… he was sad. It was something Ellie was sure she had never seen on Alvins face.

Anger, she saw almost every time she came to visit. Big headed was practically written across his forehead but sad, sad was something she had yet to see. It made her wonder… what could be so bad that it had upset Alvin Seville of all people? Maybe it was t- 'I'm back, let's get going.' Simon said gliding down the staircase. 'You ready Alvin?' Alvin didn't reply. He simply picked up the car keys to Daves old car that both he and Simon shared and walked out the door.

'Well, I'll take that as a yes then…' Simon sighed. Ellies thoughts immediately went back to Theo and she was out the door and before she knew it they were approaching the bridge. Alvin parked at the side of the lane and they got out walking the rest of the way seeing as a car wouldn't be able to fit through the corner.

As they got closer their pace began to quicken and when they heard the sound of a woman wailing, they broke out into a sprint, all the possibilities of what had happened to Theo racing through their heads. Pulling to a simultaneous halt, they all took in shaky breathes then proceeded to make their way under the bridge.

'Theo! Theo are you here?' Ellie shouted, struggling to be heard over the sudden loudness of the womans crying. 'Over here.' The lady hiccupped. They squeezed under the bridge and peered to the other side, gasping in shock at what they saw.

It looked very bad for the lady. There Theo was, lying on the ground, blood pouring from his arm, mouth curled into an unconscious grimace. The lady had a gun lying by her left foot and Theos phone in one of her hands. If Ellie hadn't quickly explained what she had heard on the way there, the lady would by now be waist deep in the ball of fury Alvin became when someone hurt his little brother.

'Pl-please, you have to help him!' The lady cried. They immediately snapped into action and Simon ordered her to jump to their side seeing as three people couldn't fit on the tiny bank. She did as was instructed and Simon leaped to the other side with his first aid box. He figured they would need to stop or at least cover the bleeding before they attempted moving Theo. He immediately got to work. He couldn't do much but disinfect the arm and attempt stopping the bleeding seeing as the bullet was still wedged in Theos arm.

After he was done he heaved Theo into his arms, having tossed the kit to the other side already and waded through the water because he wasn't strong enough to jump with both his and Theos mass weighing him down. It was only then he noticed everyone looking green with worry, in fact he had completely forgotten they were all there. He felt the need to reassure them so he gave a small weary smile and told them him arm just needed some patching up.

They all helped get Theo out from under the bridge and lay him down on the soft grass. Simon called the ambulance again. They were held up and would be there in half an hour.

It was in the silence that followed that Alvin allowed a part of him that he had kept hidden away as a defence mechanism to show slightly. He held Theos hand and brushed his fingers through his wavy curls. He noticed the looks he was getting from both Ellie and Simon but chose to ignore them. When he finally looked up the first persons eyes he caught was the ladys'. He realised they didn't even know who she was or how she had caused Theo to get shot in the arm.

'So, what's your name and what happened? I mean I can clearly see it was a mistake but how?'

'My name is Ava.' She replied, he noticed her slight Australian accent. 'I'm so sorry about Theo,' she whispered again, tears filling her eyes. 'He came to save me and I hurt him. That gun was meant for me but I couldn't do it, Theo made me realize it wasn't the right way to handle things but the gun dropped and...' she began crying again, unable to continue.

'It's okay Ava, it wasn't your fault.' Alvin cooed; which didn't go unnoticed by Simon and Eleanor. 'I'm Alvin; this here is my nerd of a brother, Simon.

'Guilty as charged.' Simon said rolling his eyes.

'And this is Eleanor,' Alvin continued as if Simon hadn't said a word. Ava was still in tears but she managed to muster up a smile for each of them. It was a few moments later that the ambulance came. Eleanor asked if Theo would be alright.

'He's gonna be good as new in a day or two.' The paramedic replied with a reassuring smile.

XXXXXX

' Alvin...'

'What?'

'I don't want to keep it in any more.'

'We have to Si, we don't have a choice. '

'Today before the ambulance came, I saw the real you again, not that mask you've been putting on for everyone, even me.'

'I have to put it up and I need it to be so convincing that I'll start to believe it myself. If I don't, I won't be able to stay away.'

'Alvin, I want you back. Just because Anthony hated gay people and kicked us out doesn't mean we have to hide forever. Dave is different, he loves us for us. Completely and unconditionally.'

'I don't know, I just don't want to ruin everything again. I don't want you and Theo to have to be homeless just because of me and my big mouth.'

'Alvin, Alvie it wasn't your fault!'

'Yeah it was Si, it was entirely my fault.'

'You haven't told me the full story yet, do you wanna talk about it?'

'I don't think now is the best time Si.'

'It's okay.'

'Simon?'

'Yes Alvin?'

'C-can I sleep in your bed with you tonight?'

'It would make my life if you did. And you know, you look very cute when you blush like that.'

'Shut up, it's humid in here.'

'Sure it is.'

'Shut up.'

'Shutting.'

And with that last word Simon planted a light kiss on Alvins petal like lips for the first time since moving in with Dave and wrapped the blanket around them tighter to keep out the chilly night air.

**WOW! My first chapter, complete! It's taken almost two months but I'm finally happy with it. Please guys, I'm begging you. Leave me a review on what you think about it so far, it really gives me the inspiration to write more. It would mean the world to me. Feel free to send me a PM if there's anything you want to say or ask. I will be answering your questions at the end of the chapters. I can't believe it, my very first chapter! **

**Have an awesome day, see you soon beauties **

**-emeraldxxx**

your document here...


	2. Persistence

**Chapter 2: Persistence**

**Hello to all! So I was going to post this sooner but I wanted to see if any more reviews would come in and holy cheese, I GOT 2 REVEIWS! Now before you all go saying stuff, two may not seem like a lot for some people but for me it is frikken amazing! **

**So thank you to:nico sade and guidedbomber**

**For being the first and second reviewers for this story :D a thousand cookies with extra cream for you two. There will be some lemon in this chapter (nothing too hectic) so I'll indicate when it starts and when it ends for those of you who are not really into that kind of stuff. Right now for the story J enjoy!**

'Alvin, I'm not leaving until you talk to me...'

'...'

'Alvin please, anything! Just stop ignoring me! I know you want to pretend like that night didn't happen but for goodness sake it's been THREE DAYS!' Simon said with an aggravated and hurt sigh. Alvin still had yet to say a single word.

Ever since the night he had slept in Simons bed, he had refused to say a single word to him. Simon had tried everything, from pleading to trying to pick a fight, nothing worked. He figured the only thing left to do was to hold Alvin hostage in the bathroom until he agreed to speak to him.

Now Simon wasn't stupid, he knew why Alvin wasn't talking, they _had_ been through this before. He wasn't talking because he felt like by opening his mouth, he would break the distance and rivalry he had worked so hard to keep up. He didn't want to talk because he knew that if he did, it would come out wrong. Instead of a hurtful word it would probably be a choked 'I love you.'

He had been the one to tell Simon all this the last time this had happened so it didn't bother him as much, but seeing as he wasn't having any communication with Alvin, it still bothered him... a lot.

He had put up with it for three days but enough was enough, Alvin couldn't ignore him forever although Simon was pretty sure he would try damn hard to. He stood with his back against the door with his arms folded letting Alvin know through his eyes that he was very serious.

Alvin was sat on the edge of the bath, looking at the rug under his feet with a very deep scowl. He was swinging a leg so it knocked the side of the bath on every return. Simon had to admit that he looked very adorable like that, all sulky and annoyed.

Alvin looked up and glared daggers at Simon.

'Sorry Al, it has to be done, I don't understand glare, speaking English would be greatly appreciated.' Simon chuckled. 'You'll have to tell me what you want.' He smiled.

His smile completely disappeared though when he saw Alvin blush a deep red and turned his gaze towards the window instead. He realized how dirty that must have sounded, he had even smiled and everything!

'Oh Go-not like that! I didn't mean t- agh!' he finally gave up trying to explain himself and with an embarrassed grunt, sunk to the floor, hands coming up to cover his face.

Giggling. He heard giggling coming for around the place Alvin was seated. That couldn't be right though; Alvin hasn't giggled or laughed as a matter of fact, for almost two years. Sure those sarcastic laughs aimed at Simon or those forced ones he gave people could be counted, but Simon didn't think they did.

He looked up and saw Alvin, who was now sprawled all over the floor, laughing his head off. It was so surprising to see Alvin laughing again, Simon started his own hysterical laughter. Soon they were both collapsed on the floor, laughing so loud even Santa must have choked on his milk in shock.

Dave suddenly came barging through the door with his bedside lamp in his hand, I wild look etched across his face.

'Oh...' he said, relaxing as he took in the sight in front of him. 'I thought you guys were killing each other but you're not... you're laughing... together.' His mind slowly processed. 'Alvin is laughing?... oh my soul Alvin is laughing!' he then dashed out the bathroom to call Theo who looked like he had been very rudely awaken from a nap.

'waz-waz goin on?' Theo mumbled, eyes still glued shut.

'Alvin is laughing!' Dave practically squealed letting out a happy laugh of his own.

'sop lyin te me Dave.' Theo mumbled, still having yet to open his eyes. An ear-splitting shriek of laughter cut through his daze though and he slowly cracked open an eye and just like that he was wide awake. His jaw almost hit the bathroom floor as he saw Alvin and Simon... laughing... together. It had been two years since he had heard Alvin genuinely laugh, and it was incredible.

He took in his brother faces, crinkled in humour, eyes overflowing with tears and hands clutched to their stomachs. His eyes filled with tears of his own, he didn't think he would have ever seen this again. He ran to his brothers and threw himself onto them hugging them both as close as possible.

Alvin and Simon squeezed their little brother as hard as they could manage, they whispered soothing things to him as their baby, scratch that, their younger 14 year old brother sat sobbing in their arms. They had known it hurt Theo seeing them fighting all the time but they hadn't known it affected to such an extent.

They hugged and soothed him until he settled down. Seconds later, he was fast asleep with a small smile on his tearstained face. Dave stood at the door with a teary smile of his own.

'I love you boys, you know that right? Nothing will ever change that.'

'I know Dave.' Simon croaked.

'Me too.' Alvin replied after a moment of thought. 'I love you too.' He then got up to hug Dave willingly, for the first time ever.

Xxx

**Later that day**

'Simon...'

'You're finally talking to me again? About time! I was afraid I was going to have t-'

'I love you.' Alvin cut him off. 'I can't do it anymore Si, I can't. It's, it's just too hard! I realize I was being stupid. Dave is nothing like Anthony.

I was just scared... but I'm not scared anymore. Dave really loves us and I think it's time for 'us' to be us again. It's going to be hard but you're right Simon, I can't keep it in either.

I'm so sorry it took me so long to trust Dave and that I've made you life such a living hell I'll understand if you don't want to be with me again, I'm not exactly the easiest person to deal with, if fact I'm pro-'

***lemon***

Simon cut him off my crashing his lips against Alvins and pushing him up against the bed frame. He kissed him like he would die if it wasn't deep enough. Alvin let out loud moan at the feel of Simons lips pressed against his. It had been so long since they had kissed like this.

Alvin lifted his hands up to Simons hair, a naughty grin spreading across his face. If his memory served him right, Simon had a 'little' kink for hair pulling... he decided to test it out 'just to be sure.' He would later smirk.

He tugged on Simons hair very roughly and was not disappointed when he heard a yelp and a deep moan leaving Simons mouth. He tugged again and was again rewarded with a needy whine from the taller boy.

He tugged Simons head back so that his neck was bared out in front of him. He chose a small area of skin on Simons pale and beautiful long neck and began sucking. He knew Simon had a thing for roughness so he didn't hold back. He sucked along every inch of Simons neck until there were hickeys scattered all over it. Some were hardly visible yet others were a dark red or blue.

Simon was now continuously moaning and had involuntarily started bucking against Alvins thighs. He blushed a scarlet red when he realized what he was doing and instead wriggled away a little. Alvin brought his arm around Simon and grabbing him by his arse he pressed Simon right up against him and began softly grinding himself against him.

'Ah- Alvin, if you don't want me to wake up the whole of America, you best quit doing that.' Simon panted.

'As if Americans sleep so early.' Alvin growled and proceeded to start tugging Simons hair yet again. They continued kissing, only stopping to catch a breath or to whisper dirty words into the others ear, well it was mainly only Alvin doing that last part.

They were sprawled side by side, legs wrapped around each other when they heard someone approaching their room...

***end of lemon***

They flung themselves apart and in their panic, Simon managed to get his foot caught in the blanket and tripped on his way off the bed.

Theo opened the door to find Alvin backed up against the headboard and Simon on the floor with his foot still on the bed, tangled in Alvins blanket. They were both bright red and their hair was tousled, Simons more so than Alvins.

Now Theo, he was a bit inexperienced in the area of physical love but he had learnt enough in school to know what those bulges in both his brothers' crotches were.

He then also flushed a bright red, mumbling something about being sorry to interrupt.

Alvin and Simon were still frozen in the position they had been caught in.

'Holy f- '

'Language Alvin.'

'I was gonna say fudge.'

'Sure you were.'

'Should we be worried?'

'Probably.'

'Are we going to be worried?'

'We'll just see how he is in the morning.'

'I like that idea, now we have all night.'

'I would like to have at least an hour of sleep a night al.'

'Done!'

'You're impossible.'

'Why are you still on the floor?'

'I umm, can't get up,'

Alvin laughed and stuck his hand out which Simon grabbed and he pulled himself up into a sitting position while getting his foot untangled.

'So...' Simon said when he was hauled up back onto the bed. 'Are we going to tell Dave soon...?'

Alvin sighed. 'I guess we have to... but let's give it a couple days kay?'

'Sounds like a plan.' Simon murmured while leaning in to kiss Alvin again.

'ohh, look who's an eager boy.' Alvin teased, wrapping his arms around Simons waist.

They had barely started when the door flew open again.

Dave stood there with a look of disbelief, shock and anger on his face.

'What is the meaning of this!' Dave fumed.

Silence. Both boys were frozen looking wide eyed at him.

'ON. THE. NEW BED SHEETS!' Dave growled. 'Do you know how long it took me to find the perfect ones? You could have at least gone onto the floor!'

Both Alvin and Simon seemed even more shocked that he was angry about the bed sheets when he had caught them kissing.

'I already knew.' Dave explained, even though they hadn't said a word. 'it's perfectly alright with me boys, like I said, I love you no matter what.' He then went to Simons bed to remove his new bed sheets. 'Too risky.' He mumbled to himself while leaving and closing the door behind him.

'May I?' Alvin gasped.

'Yes.' Simon replied.

'Holy f-'

'LANGUAGE ALVIN!' Dave screamed from outside the closed door.

'I was gonna say fudge.'

'Sure, whatever you say.' Simon grinned.

**XXXXXXXX**

**Wooohooo! There you have it! My very first second chapter *weeps* pleeeeease tell me what you thought of it! I'm not very good at writing lemon so hopefully I didn't completely suck. **

**Question of the chapter: how do you think dave knew? I will be telling you in the next chapter but I wanna hear what you guys think first. I shall mention your name at the end of the next chapter if you get it right.**

**Love you guys! And thank you for reading and reviewing, it means so much to me.**

**Btw, I'm putting up a new story today! If you want, feel free to check it out and my other stories too :D I'm very excited about it! But LMS will be my first priority. I also want to know how soon you guys think I must update, I can't promise to keep it all the time but what do you think? **

**Anywho... I'll see you guys soon! Have an awesome day!**

**-emeraldxxx**

ument here...


End file.
